


The Big Bad Wolf

by Perydot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/Perydot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin has friends for the first time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf

Remus Lupin has friends for the first time in his life. But he wonders, will they leave when they hear him howl like the big bad wolf he is?


End file.
